Like Black and Blue
by Funtimes1028
Summary: Naruko is dropped off into a strange forest and meets Sasuke! She already thinks Sasuke is 'handsome' but thinks nothing of it. She starts having weird dreams about a boy from her past. Who is this boy? And what exactly is Sasuke to Naruko? Pairings: Kaka(Fem)Iru Neji(fem)Gaa NarukoxSasuke
1. Awakening

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters of naruto

Warning: cussing Naruko being a bit girly

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic I really put a lot of effort into this. Flames will only heat the food. Tell me if I should continue.

Chapter 1: Awakening

Naruko's eyes opened revealing lazy blue eyes. _Where am I?_ She scanned her surroundings finding she was in a forest, fog surrounding her. It was a creepy place but as she saw sunlight shine through the small holes between the leaves. She didn't think this was a good or bad place. It felt something similar to spiritual. She stood up almost tripping over her legs. _Ugh, my head feels like shit…_ She rubbed her forehead. _Maybe if I climb higher I can see where the hell I am…_ She stretched cracking my back and stretching my arms. But she felt something else on her back, something with…feathers? She looked at her back _What the hell?_ Two white wings with red, yellow, and orange swirls marked on them. _Actually that looks kind of kickass…I'm so trying these babies out…But first the tree._ She walked over to the tree still cautions, who wouldn't be? She didn't expect anyone to save her back at her village nobody really even cared…They treated her like some monster…Was this why? Was she always like this? Whatever back to the tree thing… She scaled the tree with complete grace…Of course if grace meant almost falling twelve times and getting splinters every five seconds…"Fuck this shit! These wings better fuckin' work!" _But how do I use them, dammit…Whatever I'm winging this…Hah winging...I made a joke…In my mind…Yeah I'm so lonely..._Naruko moved her shoulder blades back in forth. "Kay' that's not it." _Maybe they're like arms and you just control them, its just a natural thing maybe…Okay lets try this one more time._ Naruko closed her eyes trying to think about moving wings, she reopened her eyes to find she was atleast a foot off the ground! "Woah!" It almost felt like she was made to do this. Wind ruffled past her feathers as she flew through the air. She opened her mouth inhaling a huge breath of crisp cool air as she elevated into the sky. She nearly fell out of the sky when a deep voice sounded behind her.

"Close your mouth you'll get bugs in it."

"Shit! Who the hell are you?"

"Could ask you the same question…"

"Smartass"

"Dobe."

"What?"

"You just look like a dobe."  
"Well fine, teme!"

Naruko definitely didn't like the way he smirked at her insults. _Bastard…_ Naruko stopped flying and turned around to look at the stranger's face. Blue eyes met dark black. Not one of those browns that looked like black. This guy's eyes were pure black._ Holy shit this guy is hooooot! Ah whatever I still don't like his smirk, it turns me off._

"Hn, well my name is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." The man stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruko." As Naruko observed the man more, she realized he also had wings. Except his were pitch black._ Sexy…._ She inwardly shook her head. His hair was also black. Damn this guy was so like goth…

"Hey can you answer a question for me?"

"Does the one you just asked count?"

"Smartass"  
"Dobe."

"Teme."

He just smirked again. Was he enjoying this?

"whatever just tell me where the fuck I am."

"You're in Konoha Naruko, or you can call it the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Don't go calling me by my first name teme!"

"Would it be fine if I let you call me Sasuke?"

Naruko blushed calling each other by first names already? This was going way to fast…She didn't want this relationship to be meet and have sex. Those were no fun! And she wasn't going to go around having sex with the first hot guy she sees in a strange place she's never been before.

"Fine." _What? "_Call me Naruko, and I will call you Sasuke."_ Why did I say yes?!_

"Alright dobe."

"What the hell teme."

"What?"

"What happened to calling me Naruko."

"Hn, I like dobe better."

"Fuck you!"

"Not interested."

Naruko growled and tugged at her hair. "Screw you bastard!" She flew faster trying to get away from the dark angel. _Damn him and his sexy face…and eyes…and h-his wings..No! No Naruko no time for seducing hot guys, Nope nope…We gotta find somewhere to stay first Naruko. _Her stomach growled, she just realized she was hungry as hell.

"I have food at my place, you can stay there for a bit." Sasuke said. It seemed he followed her.

"I don't need your damn food."

"then why does your stomach growl?"

_Lets see…With the Uchiha…or starve to death…Why am I even asking myself this question..?_

"D-Do you have ramen?"

"Yeah, some stuff I got randomly, I don't really like it though."

"what! Who doesn't like ramen you monster!" Naruko accused by there was still the ring of playfulness that let Sasuke know she was just kidding.

"Whatever dobe, follow me."

Naruko followed Sasuke throw the forest. They both soon came to a village, it was hidden in many leaves. More like a large grove with houses inside it than a village. It was regular. Children played, shops, shopkeepers…Sasuke led her through the crowd of people and to his house.

"This is where you'll be staying dobe."

"Oh shut it teme."

"never."

Naruko huffed and stepped inside the house. It was like a fucking mansion! This was going to be interesting… Naruko was led to a free room. She sat on the bed and pulled out her diary, the only think she had with her at the time.

**Dear diary, **

** Today I was dropped off in a strange forest and magically had wings. WTF right? But atleast I met this super hot guy his name is Sasuke. At first I thought he was a total asshole, but then I looked closer, he was totally hot! Black hair, eyes, and wings! Yeah at first we made this game of what we were gonna call each other. For now I call him Teme, and he usually calls me dobe. Yay! Pet names already, but he's so hot he probably already has a girlfriend. Damn. He took my to this place called Konoha or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It fits this place I guess. There was everything shops, kids, adults, couples, everything! And everyone had wings! I can't help but feel like this is a dream. But I've pinched myself at least seven times. I didn't wake up. But yes! That's means hot guy is real! Well bye diary. I should get a lock for you, if he found this, oh god I'd die of embarresment. I kind of feel girly writing in a diary! But whatever not like I feel like talking to Ice Prince…A.K.A. the teme. Well that's all for today bye diary!**

** End**

Tell me if I should continue, comment ect, all that shizzle. Bye!


	2. To The Hokage!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: Sakura Bashing, Swearing, again Girly Naruto

Pairings: Naruko x Sasuke Kakashi x (female) Iruka Neji x (female gaara)

Author's Note: I'm not trying to say being gay is bad at the Sakura part…I actually really like how romantic Yaoi can be. So yeah. Don't forget to Review and all that shizzle.

Chapter 2:To the Hokage!

**FLASHBACK **

Darkness surrounded me completely,_ where am I?_ "Hello?" I called out nobody answered though…Suddenly figures of people. They didn't have smiles , their faces were ones of fear, hatred, and sadness.

"Monster…"

"Demon!"

"Get away from us!"

"There's the demon child."

"Wait! Come back! I didn't do anything!"

I ran after the retreating figures of people.

"It's your fault our village is gone!"

"Demon!"

"We hate you!"

"Just die!"

"Let's drive out the demon!"

I held my hands against my ears, "Stop it! I didn't do anything! I don't even know you!" I ran tears streaming down my cheeks. A sharp pain erupted in my shoulder. Scarlet flowed down my shoulder. I fell to my knees_, I'm going to die…This is my end…What did I do wrong? Someone...Someone help me… don't want to be alone anymore…Please…_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I let out a groan as I awoke. What a strange dream. God forbid the first thing I saw was two obsidian eyes staring down at me. I did what any sane person would do. I punched the person in front of me right between the eyes. No screaming, no crying, no noise, just a straight punch in the nose. The person was sent flying backwards. Yeah I never was a morning person. I rubbed my eyes to find the person lying on the floor. Black hair, black eyes, oh shit…

"What the hell dobe?"

"Why were you staring at me in my sleep, you a stalker er' somethin'?"

"No dobe, I was going to wake you up, we gotta see the Hokage."

"The what now?"

"Hokage dobe, it's-"

"Stop calling me dobe, teme! You barely know me!"

"You prefer Naruko?"

"Yes I in fact do."

He didn't answer. Only damn smirked, ARGH! This guy I swear I'll kill him. I don't care how cute he is…

"Hn, well change and let's go."

Sasuke left the room leaving a pile of clothes behind. They were orange with blue on the shoulders. They also had swirls all over them. I slipped on the shirt and pants and walked over to the mirror. "Meh, I guess it's okay." I walked out the door, there were at least five different pathways to go. _Damn this mansion! Its huge as hell! _I stretched unfolding my wings. Apparently Sasuke was just waiting by the door. _Least I don't have to go to wonderland searching for his ass._

"Lets go."

I followed his orders and trailed behind him. As soon as we stepped out the door a pink haired male with emerald green eyes popped up.

"Sasuke-kun~!"

"Go away Sakura."

"Go on a date with me Sasuke-kun!"

"No, I told you, I'm not gay."

_I died and went to hell. Please let this be the only one…Please? Please god if you love me at all, or even have the slightest of sympathy. It's not that I hate gays, they just creep me out sometimes. I don't see anything wrong with being with the one you love, guy or girl. It's just, if you're obsessed, and are to openly gay, then…Yeah you creep people out. What made it worse was, at first look, you could tell this guy was gay. Pink hair, and pink wings. Yeah I found wings are usually the color of that person's hair or eyes. Or a mix of both. What the hell with mine though. Sure mine have a bit of yellow, but what the hell with red and orange?_ My thoughts were interrupted by the pink headed stalker.

"Sasuke-kun who is this bitch?"

I snapped, this guy, called me…a bitch? Oh hell no! I walked up kindly to the man smiling all friendly like. But I'm sure everyone could feel the 'I will kill you' aura coming off me like perfume.

"I'm Naruko."

That's all I said before I threw a fist at the freak's face.

"And nobody calls me a bitch."

Sasuke smirked behind me. Sakura was knocked out on the floor blood pooling from his mouth.

"Come on dobe," I turned around to say something sharp back to him but the amusement twinkling in his eyes, I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me like I was crazy for a second. Then he started laughing with me. He grabbed my hand and unfolded his dark angelic wings. "Come on let's go see the Hokage." I blushed and unfolded my own wings. He let go of my hand, a strange feeling of loss came over me. _What the hell?_ I shook my head and tugged at my cheeks forcing the blush away. He took off motioning for me to follow him. I did . Still an unexperienced flyer though, it took my a few tries to get in the air. No big deal… By the time we were in the air he was still smiling.

"You should smile more often teme."

"Hn?"

"You look better when you smile."

"Hn.."

I blushed again. Why was I blushing so much. Whatever I'm sure this guy has like twenty girlfriends anyway. I'd probably be just another fuck toy.

"You know how to land dobe?"

"Course I do!...Not"

"Figures.."

"Screw you teme!"

"Just try to copy me."

Sasuke slowly folded his wings the closer her came to the sidewalk. He folded his wings as he landed. He looked back at me.

"Uh I'm gonna need help." I called.

"Ask someone."

_What a gentleman…_I folded my wings slowly like he said. But apparently it wasn't slowly enough. I touched the sidewalk, tripped and of course, complete with a faceplant. Embarresment level over nine thousand!

"Epic fail dobe."

"Screw you." I got up dusting off my shirt.

"Right where's the Hokage person, he better be damn important for me to faceplant, in public!"

"Yeah, the leader of our village…Important enough for you?"

I smirked, leader of the village huh…Sounds interesting. I followed Sasuke through the red doors to the Hokage Tower. The place had people dressed in white rushing around everywhere.

"Is someone dying?"

"What?"

"Is someone dying, theres nurses running everywhere."

"No, this is just kind of like a hospital."

_Hospital huh, I never liked hospitals, makes me feel trapped._ Sasuke led me through many halls finally we stepped through two large doors. A woman with watermelons for breasts sat in a chair. Her face was flushed from so much sake. Her words were in slurs, and she looked like a complete mess._ Leader of the village huh? I like her, she'd be fun to go to a party with._ Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"I brought the girl I found with me."

"O…oh…b…bring her…on over Sssssssssssssssasuke"

Sasuke shoves me forward a bit to harshly, I glare back at him. Then focus my attention at the drunk woman infront of me.

"Hey Hokage-sama."

"It's a brat send it to school."

"What the hell?"

"You heard me."

I growled and muttered. "Stupid old grannie."

"what was that brat?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke ushered me out of the room.

"What does she mean by school?"

"Means you'll be going to school and learning how to be a Ranger."

"A what?"  
"A ranger, masters of the bow and throwing knife. They also different spells, it depends on what type of ranger you are."

"Well what type of ranger am I?"

"I don't know, you have to take a test to find out."

"Ew a test."

"It's not as bad as it sounds."

"They just ask you a couple questions."

"I guess that sounds easy enough."

"Oh yeah, the Hokage is the strongest ranger in the village, she's a medical and battle type, very rare."

"Okay you're just confusing me now."

"Yeah, there's 3 different types of ranger. Medical, battle, stealth, and mages."

"What are you?"

"I don't know, haven't taken the test yet."

"You mean this will be your first year to school aswell."

"Yeah, so what?"

I shrugged.

"What type do you want to be?" I said unfolding my wings and following him into the air when he took off.

"Stealth or battle."

"Why?"

"You'll learn this in school."

"Why can't you just tell me now."

"Because your questions are getting annoying."

I let out a huff and silenced myself following him. We went back to his house. As soon as I got inside I went straight to my room. I sat on the bed and opened up my diary.

**Dear Diary,**

** Today was a stupid day. I had this really scary dream and met this really weird freak. I think his name is Sakura. But whatever he was totally gay for Sasuke though! On that note I couldn't stop blushing around that guy. But whatever, I don't like him or anything, he's simply a cute guy… Alright maybe I like him a little bit…He's fun to be around, and his smile is like an angel's. Today he took me to see the Hokage. The supposedly strongest ranger in the village. Yeah rangers are some masters of what not. He said I'll learn more when I go to school. Ugh school sounds boring. But this hokage person was really stuck up and mean. She's some old grannie. She also was completely drunk. How can a person like that be the leader of the village? But I also think she's really strong, I respect and admire her. So I guess overall today wasn't such a stupid day. It was pretty good actually. **

**End Chapter 2**

Review ect. Tell me on what I did good and bad. Flames will be used to heat up the food.


	3. School Shopping & Other Fortunate Events

Diclaimer: I do not own naruto

Warning: Cussing, Gender swapping

Parings: Main: NarukoXSasuke (side pairings) LeenaXSakura ShikamariXTemaro (Fem)IrukaXKakashi NejiX(fem)Gaara Inu(male ino)XChoja(fem Choji) Hinashi(male hinata) X Kibi

Author's Note: Yeah I forgot to tell you guys Sasuke is 13 and Naruko is 12. Don't forget to review and shizzle!

Chapter 3: School Shopping & Other Fortunate Events!

**Flashback**

A sharp pain entered my side. Three other children were kicking me in the ribs and stomach. My throat was raw from screaming. Tears leaked from my eyes.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?" I screamed.

I clawed aimlessly at the ground trying to squirm away.

"Because you're different!"

"Yeah my mom told me you were a demon!"

"Hah! Stupid monster!"

Tears mixed with dirt as the first boy pushed my head into the ground.

"Leave her alone."

A new voice, I looked up he had black eyes…and black hair? Is he helping me? I saw the boy yell at the others. The three boys ran off yelling curses. I smiled at the new face._ Thank you…_

**End Flashback**

My eyes shot open. I was sweating all over. _Who was that guy who appeared in my dream? Damn, I can remember the dream clear enough to see who it is…On another note, why another dream? What's with these dreams? Screw you mind, stop creeping me out. _I pulled the covers off me and went to the shower. _Yeah, every room came with it's own bathroom. Teme's, pretty rich. Wonder where his parents are. Does he have siblings? Ah whatever not my problem._ I quickly stripped down to noting and stepped into the bathtub. I would take a shower, but that I feel like relaxing. The bathroom was pretty fancy, it had golden lions pretty much everywhere. _Damn rich people._ I sunk in the water so from my nose upward was all that was visible. I looked out the window. But instead of seeing trees or whatever. I saw an old man with white hair and red markings on his face. We just stared at each other for about five seconds. "PERVERT!" I threw a rock at the window. Sasuke ran into the room.

"Naruko! What happened."

"Why the hell is there a old pervert by the window."

Sasuke looked at the window and his surprise faded away.

"That's just Jiraiya."

"Who?"

"Seriously dobe can you try to listen."

"I am!"

I just realized I was still naked in the tub. "G-Get out!" Sasuke seemed to realize the situation at the moment aswell and had the decency to blush. He mumbled a sorry and ran out._ He did react kind of innocently though, no…Maybe Sasuke is a virgin! No way! But then again we're only 12…why wouldn't we be virgins…Gah, how did I start thinking about this._ I blushed and grabbed my towel stepping out of the tub. _ Dammit, I forgot to get new clothes…_

"Uh Sasuke-"

"I left clothes outside the door."

"Thanks…"

I opened the door by a crack and picked up the clothes. They were pretty much the same as the ones I had on before. Whatever I'm not to picky about what I wear anyway. I slipped on the clothes and walked outside. Sasuke was eating cereal at the table. I walked over to him, damn this was gonna be awkward. What to say…

"Where's the cereal?" _Seriously? That's the best I can do._

"In the cabnet. Next to the cheese puffs."

"Kay."

I get the cereal and sit down at the table.

"So what fun do you have planned for us today."

"School shopping."

"Sounds boring as hell."

"Do you wanna go to school wearing that?"

"This is comforitable so yes."

"Tch, you're such a dobe."

"Screw you teme."

We finished our cereal and walked out the door. We unfolded our wings and took off. This time it only took a minute for me to get into the air. I improved so much right! I followed Sasuke until we came upon a shop.

"Can I just wait here? I don't like stores."

"Pfft, you're not a girl are you."

"Fuck you!"

"Not interested."

I growled. Seriously this guy made me want to punch a wall.

"Hn, whatever dobe, I'll get the stuff you wait here."

I was happy to comply of course. I sat on a bench enjoying the fall breeze. It felt so peaceful. I already liked it here. As the villagers passed me I felt happy because, it felt like this was the first time anyone has even come close to caring about me. _Sasuke, I'd never say this out loud but…Thank you._ I smile without noticing.

I saw a girl with her hair tied into a ponytail. She looked like all she wanted to do was sit back and be lazy.

"Tch, Troublesome." The girl sat next to me. Kay' this is awkward. What do I say? Cool it Naru, this could be your first friend that's a girl.

"Uh hi."

"This is troublesome to ask but, you're the new person?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Naruko."

"Nice to meet you Naruko, I'm Shikamari."

"You too."

"Well I gotta go, I have a date with my boyfriend Temaro"

"Bye."

"Oh yeah, one more question. Is Sasuke your boyfriend?"

I had the decency to blush at this.

"W-what? What would make you think that? With the teme? No! No way! He's a bastard. What would make you think that?" I feel like I answered that to quickly. Shikamari chuckled.

"Troublesome. Bye Naruko."

The girl left Naruko flustered. When Sasuke came back out he looked confused at why Naruko was being so emmbarrested at the moment.

"Right dobe, so I bought some clothes and that's about all we need."

"Seriously? Why did I even come with you."

"I never asked you to come with me did I? You just followed me."

"See, this is why you'll never get a girlfriend."

"I could get a girlfriend anytime I wanted."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Right so what are we gonna do now?"

"I was gonna introduce you to the people that are gonna be in our class."

"I already met Sakura and Shikamari, and Shikamari said something about Temaro."

"Yeah, now let's meet some other people. First I'll take you to see Kibi."

"Sasuke isn't it strange that most of your friends are girls…"

"Shut up dobe. Just be thankful."

I glared at him and reluctantly followed. Sasuke took us to the forest where a girl with red marks on her cheeks and short brown hair was walking her dog. Sasuke tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey dude and dudette!"

"Naruko this is Kibi, Kibi this is Naruko."

The dog beside Kibi yipped and danced around my feet.

"Hey dudette!"

"Uh hi…"

"Akamaru likes you." The girl giggled.

I looked at the dog licking at my toes.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute! Kawaii~!"

"Yeah, My full name is Inuzuka Kibi, My family likes keeping dogs as comrades to help them fight. They become really useful for battle type rangers."

"Seriously? So cool!"

"Right!"

Sasuke of course just had to interrupt the bonding.

"Hn, if you girls are done being fangirls we can go meet new people."

"Yeah yeah teme, bye Kibi!"

"Bye Naruko!"

I followed Sasuke to the training grounds.

"We've been walking forever! Ugh! Can we just go home."

"Do you want to be an anti-social stuck up prick?"

"You just said the definition of yourself."

"Hn, Dobe."

"Just take me to the next person."

We stopped by a log to rest. I leaned back on the log. Funny how even dirt is comforitable when you're tired. My peaceful enjoyment of being lazy was interrupted by a extremeily loud person.

"What a youthful surprise! Welcome Uzumaki Naruko to Knonoha! I can tell your youthful flame burns bright! But not as bright as the handsome Sakura-chan~"

I was lost for words, what the heck was wrong with this chick? Yeah, I'm sure she's a nice person though? Yeah I don't know. I'm going to have to wing it this time.

"Uh Hi…."

"My name is Leena the youthful future apprentice of the Green Beast of Konoha. Might Gai!"

"Uh yeah…Nice to meet you Leena, you sound like a very…Youthful person…"

"Of course I am! I am the future apprentice of Might Gai!"

I sneaked away not really in the mood to hear her ramblings. Wait a second where was Sasuke. I ran through the forest. Not that I'm worried or anything just, I have no idea where the hell I am right now…

"Lookin' for someone dobe?"

"Ah! Teme?"

I shook my head in relief. "Take me home I'm done meeting new people."

"Hn, fine dobe."

Sasuke took off in flight at top speed.

"Hey wait! Damn bastard."

I jumped in the air almost falling out of the sky like seven times. I hate this guy…I really do. I walked through the door and Sasuke bastard was sitting at the table. Eating some damn cheese puffs. "Son of a bitch! I want some dammit!" We ended up in a fight over how we were to split the cheese puffs…He ended up putting them all away. Damn bastard…I hate him so much…

**Dear Diary,**

** Yeah I'm back so what? Today sucked balls. It was totally boring. And Sasuke was being an ass but that's nothing new right? I met two new people today. Shikamari and Leena. Shikamari sounds lazy as hell. But at least she's quiet and not a hyperactive chick obsessed with her sensei. Yeah Leena is kind of crazy. But I will admit she's be totally awesome to go to a party and get drunk with. Yeah that'd be really fun. Shikamari had gray wings and Leena had green ones. It's final everyone I see has a solid color to their wings. Why are mine so special? Weird. But whatever I've never been one to be exactly normal. Who would want to be normal? Normal means boring. Plus everyone has something special about them right? But I'm glad I met Shikamari and Leena today, I think I made some needed girl friends. Woo! Plus over nine thousand for Naru! Sasuke bought some new stuff for me to wear. Tomorrow will be our first day of school. Sounds boring. I still have no idea bout' this ranger stuff. Sounds pretty cool. I almost forgot I also met Kibi, she's totally awesome. Laid back and funny. She also has this cute dog Akamaru. She's also be fun to go get drunk with. That's about all, so overall today, I guess wasn't so bad.**

**End**

That's it for today guys. It's okay if you thought this chapter was boring. (I did) I won't resume updating chapters until AFTER Christmas. Because I have family to be around on Christmas :D. MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS :D Again don't forget to revie and shizzle :D


	4. First Day of School & Suprises!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters

Warning: Cussing dats bout it

Pairing: NarukoxSasuke

Author's Note: Hai! Sorry I haven't updated D: It hasn't even been dat long but whatever. :D Don't forget to review ! (^_^) (^_^)

Chapter 4:First Day of School & A Suprise

**Flashback**

I smiled at the black haired boy.

"We should go get icecream!"

The boy smiled at me and nodded. We held hands and skipped to the icecream stand."I want chocolate!" I stated. He didn't reply, he didn't like to talk much. But that's only one thing I like about him. He also saved me from those mean people. I licked happily at my frozen sweet. This is so much fun! "Hey can we go to the park now?"

"Why not dobe."

"Hey can you not call me that?"

"Sorry dobe, but no."

"I'll get you for that!"

I chase after him completely forgetting my cone. _I'll never forget this._

**End Flashback**

_Another dream?_ I lifted myself from the bed. I stretched unfolding my multi-colored wings. I looked at my calendar by the bed. Today's date was circled. _Oh yeah todays the first day of school…_An unsettling feeling rested in my stomach like a rock on the riverbed. It felt like bees buzzed around inside me. _I hate this feeling…_ I rubbed my stomach and pulled the covers over my head. _Maybe if Sasuke can't see me, he won't drag me to hell. _

"Wake up dobe."

"No~"

I feel hands grab my feet and pull me from the sheets dropping me on the floor.

"Damn you.." I haul myself up scratched my back. I see Sasuke's retreating back and growl. _Damn that sadistical bastard._ I grab a pair of jeans and a blue shirt and put them on. I walk into the kitchen Sasuke sitting there with a cup of coffee. I just noticed, me and Sasuke, are living in the same house…That isn't strange at all. We both finished our breakfast quickly. I could tell even Sasuke was getting a bit nervous about the first day of school. It's not really something you can hide. We took off into the sky to the school. Sasuke said a better name for it was the academy. On our way I saw many of the people Sasuke introduced me to. I also saw new people. I'm pretty sure I heard Leena yell something about youthfulness. Again she's a fun person. I saw Shikamari wave at me along with another girl next to her. I think Sasuke said her name was Choja? I don't know. We landed at the doors to the academy. This day it will be hell. I sat down next to Sakura and Hinashi. Hinashi sounds like such a nice guy. He's a bit freakishly shy though. Nothing like his brother Neji. Inu wasn't really like Sakura but it looked like the guy had neutral feelings for Sasuke. But it looked like he was more into Choja. There were others like Temaro, Shikamari introduced us, of course she said it was troublesome. Like everything is for her. I wave at Kibi, she still had the dog on her head. The dog let out a tiny bark acknowledging my precence. There was also these two people that seemed like they were here to fuck shit up. I found out their names were Gaara and Kankura. Scary, but Gaara seemed a little lonely. Somehow I could relate to that. Whatever. A bell rang and I got the memo that class was starting.

"Hello class my name is Iruka-sensei."

A short kind-hearted looking woman stepped up to the front of the class. She looked gentle. But what was that red spot on her neck…? Oh gosh is that a hickey? I snickered a bit from the back of the class. But then I got multiple glares. Shit, so much for making friends.

"We will start with the basics. As you all know Konoha is a big village and being a big village it will need some sort of protection. Our protection is our Rangers. There are five ranks of ranger. Gennin, Chounin,Jounin,ANBU,and Hokage. Gennin are the weakest of rangers but that doesn't mean that aren't useful, Chounin are after Gennin, then Jounin, ANBU, and so on. ANBU is particulaily special, there are only fifteen allowed to be ANBU. There are also three types of Ranger. Medical, battle and stealth. Many don't know but there is also two other types of ranger. Nature and illusion rangers. These are very rare however, and there it is very hard to learn without special training. Medical rangers specialize in the medical field, battle rangers are fit for up close hand to hand combat, stealth take more of a silent and deadly approach, while Nature specializes in using nature's features to their advantage and they hold incredible strength, illusion is usually a blood line thing, so that is also a rare feature. At the end of the year you will take a test to see what type of ranger you are, if you fail the test, then you will be held back to take another year at the academy. After you do the test you will be put into groups to further study the types on ninja."

I toned out and started doodling on my notebooks. What about that dream I had earlier? Why did that guy call me dobe. Theres only one person that has ever called me that before. I looked over at Sasuke. Have I met him somewhere before? No. I would remember, wouldn't I? Even if I didn't he probably would, and he'd tell me or confront me about it. Oh who am I kidding? It's Sasuke, he almost never talks. Whatever this stressed me out.

"Naruko, if you'd pay more attention please…"

"Huh?"

I realize I'd drifted off and turned six different shades of red. I put my head down as to cover my face. I hate this place already…

"Iruka sensei can I go to the bathroom?"

"Fine, be back quickly though, you don't want to miss this."

"Kay."

I ran out the door turned at two different hallways and ran out of the school. Surely what they were talking about couldn't be to important. I made my way to the ramen stand.

"I'll have the usual!" I called I'd been there atleast a dozen times since I'd been in the village. The owner passed me a bowl of miso ramen. "Thanks for the food!" I called before digging in. In record speed I finished. "Put it on Sasuke's tab." I knew I'd get chewed out for doing that, but oh who gives a fuck. I walked down the sidewalk when I heard a threatening voice from behind me.

"You like Sasuke right?"

I whipped around to see Gaara. Again, Scary.

"Stay away from him."

"I don't like teme!"

"Fine, just a warning then."

I flinched, she gives me the creeps. I ran home and sat on the couch. Why am I stressing so much anyway. A deep voice interrupted me from my worries.

"Skipped school huh?"

"Yeah so what."  
"You're gonna fail."

"I don't care."

"Whats your problem?"

"Nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing."

"Why do you care?" I walked over to him and grabbed his shirt aggresivly. Honestly I didn't feel like having this teme fuck with me today. But then the most unexspected happened. I felt two pairs of warm lips on mine. Is Sasuke…? No. He is! Sasuke freakin' Uchiha is kissing me!

**End**

Please review! Or Naruko will cry! D: Nah jk but seriously review! (^_^) (^_^) (^_^)


	5. What Would Happen If I

Warning:Cussing

Disclaimer: I no own naruto characters

Author's Note: I redid this chapter because before it was total and complete bullSH*T so yeah. I hope you like this version better. I know some things don't match with naruko's POV but shhh…Let me have my fun. I will be updating once a week!

**!IMPORTANT! This is Sasuke's POV**

Chapter 5: What Would Happen if I…

**Flashback**

A blonde haired girl sat on a park bench. Her face was stained with sad tears. Her cheeks flushed bright pink. I couldn't understand what was wrong with that girl?

"Nii-san?"

"Yes, little brother."

"Why is she so sad?"

"Because she is lonely?"

"Why?"

"Because she has nobody to be with, no family."

"Why?"

"Because nobody wants to be her family."

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Why?"

"You'll understand one day."

My brother poked me on the forehead with two fingers as he always did. I looked back at the girl as my brother pulled me along. _I'll remove your loneliness one day…I promise._

_**End Flashback**_

I woke up my hand on my head. It's been about 4 or 5 days since I found the dobe. She's a handful it's like raising a child… She's constantly asking questions and is a total pain in the ass. But I can't help shaking this feeling that I've seen her before, I also feel like I do care about her a lot. She has brought more action to my life. A guy could get used to waking up to a dobe next to him. Not that I wanted Naruko in my bed that is! Well I do but, It's not what you think! I mean like sleeping! Not in the sexual way, I mean I would hit that but still…No! Perverted thoughts, I command you to get out of my mind! I lifted myself from the covers. I already miss the days of sleeping in. Even a Uchiha, even me, likes sleeping in. Though I'd never tell anyone. You better not either. I'll know it's you. I will. I threw on some clothes and headed to Naruko's room. She was under the covers, best guess she doesn't want to go either…Give or take.

"Get up dobe."

"I refuse."

"I refuse your refusal."(**1)**

"What?"

"Get up."

"No."  
I yanked the covers off her. Thank you god for years of practice of not showing emotion. If I were a normal person, I'd be on the floor by now with a nosebleed. Naruko decided it was smart to wear short shorts and a bra to bed, in the same house as a guy. Why does she insist on making my life difficult?

"I'll be in the kitchen. Get ready." I stalked out of the room struggling with a blush. I make myself some coffee and cereal and eat lost in thought. I swear I've seen her somewhere before…Damn. I see her come through the door grabbing her own food. It wasn't long before got out the door. She'd gotten better at flying, but she was still a utter fail. We took off to the small red school. I've never really noticed before, but it really was seriously small. It looked like a schoolhouse…But its what I got stuck with. Whatever. That Hokage must hate us not to even give a second thought about making the school better. Drunkard.. I yawned, I really don't want to go. There's gonna be those stalkers Ino and Sakura. And all the other fangirl people that I don't know. I saw Neji, waiting by the doors. I walked over to him while Naruko dispersed to her other friends.

"Sup Neji."

"Hello Sasuke. Who's that girl you're with?"

"Oh her? She's just Naruko-dobe."

"Dude, she's hot as hell."

"What? Neji Hyuuga saying a girls hot."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"I won't judge."

"But seriously, she's almost as hot as Gaara."

He pointed over to a goth-like girl. She has breasts the same size as Naruko and had some nice curves. She was wearing jeans with a black no-sleeved shirt. I shrugged.

"Hn."

"That's all you have to say Uchiha."

"Pretty much."

"Right, fair enough. I'll be heading to class now."

I watched him walk away into the classroom. I waved over Naruko and walked through the doors with her. The sensei was a short girl with brown hair pulled into a pony tail. She seemed nice, but a little nervous. Her first year teaching? Who cares. It wasn't two minutes until Naruko got into trouble. Dobe… I looked closer at the teacher, on her neck. Was that a hickey? Naruko seemed to notice aswell and giggled. The whole class looked back at her and glared. Wow, so much hate already. I just ignored it. I watched as Naruko asked to go to the bathroom. We'd only been living together for 4 or 5 days, but I know she was going to skip. Fucking dobe… I should go get her. Wait why do I care? I don't care. No I don't care at all if the dobe fails and ends up getting her dreams crushed and lives homeless on the streets with no money and becoming a drunkard like the hokage and selling her body for money to get food. And her face painted with dirt and- Well maybe I do care to some extent. I watched the clock 30 seconds left of class. I started packing up.

"Sasuke class isn't over yet! Stop packing."**(2)**

What the hell theres only like 15 seconds left now. The bell rang and I discovered the teacher was a complete dumbass. I walked out the door ignoring the teacher's calls for me to come back. I ran out of the school and back home sitting on the couch next to Naruko.

"Skipped school?"

"Yep."

"You're gonna fail life if you do that."

"Don't care."

"You should."

"Why do you care teme?"

"I don't dobe."

"Then go away."

"I refuse."

"I refuse your refusal."

"Don't care"

"Damn teme."

"Hn, dobe."

She growled at me.

"Dobe, you're acting weird."

"I am not acting weird."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"It's obviously not nothing!"

Damn her…Why must she insist on making me worry. Why am I even worrying…Dammit. I wonder what would happen if I… I pressed my lips to Naruko's. I'm going to be in such trouble…

**End**

lol I said that to my friend yesterday. She got all confused :D

ugh my teacher does that. Im just like WTF its only 30 fucking seconds!

I hope I did a better job because I think it's better now that I re did it. But now it will take longer to finish chapter 6 -_-


	6. Help Me

Warning: Lots of fluff, Minor Cussing

Disclaimer: I don't own characters

Author's Note:**!IMPORTANT!**For those of you who have been reading this a for awhile I re did chapter 5 so re read that one please before continuing on!

Chapter 6: Help me…

I touched my fingers to my lips, my face covered in a blush. Alright lets see my options here… Throw myself into teme's arms, kay no… Never in a million years. Or I could just ignore the facts and run off to my room. GENIUS! I got up and ran off in the direction of my room. I felt something stop me. Or rather someone… I looked back at Sasuke. The look on his face was…It made me want to cry almost. He was smiling. It wasn't one of his smirks, but a true smile. It made my heart pound to think it was me who caused him to smile. He pulled me back down into his arms.

"How can you do this to me dobe?"

"What?"

"Why do you make me worry so much?"

"I…"

"What about you is so special?"

"I can't answer that."

I looked up at Sasuke. Maybe I should. Wait a second. Hell no! I refuse to fall into his trap! Fucking womanizer. I tore myself from his grip giving him a hard glare.

"If you're going to lie! Do a better job!" I stormed off. How dare he? Kissing me, was it all a joke! That bastard stole my first kiss! Leading me on like that. I walked into my room slamming the door behind me. I fell onto my bed shoving my face into a pillow screaming like a banshee. Fuck Sasuke…Fuck me for falling in to his stupid traps! I blushed, but damn. That kiss was damn good…Nope no! I shall never think of this again nope! Never. Why am I the only one with this problem? How can Sasuke make me feel this way? I don't understand…I think I'll just go to bed…

**Time skip**

**Flashback**

The black haired boy held a flower in his hands and was kneeling infront of me. He has a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Marry me Naruko."

I blushed. Looking back at the boy.

"I think we're to young…We're only 10…"

"Not now! I mean in the future… I like you Naruko…"

"I like you too, but who could like a person like me…a demon."

"I do! What can I do to prove it to you."

"I'm sorry I just…can't!"

I turned away from him tears bursting from my eyes.

"Wait! Naruko! Wait! Come back!"

_I truly am sorry…Sasuke._

**End Flashback**

I woke up my face dripping with sweat. Tears at the edges of my eyes. Huh? Why am I crying? It took five seconds for my body to remember yesterday. Have you even felt that you just wanna forget something. Just delete that memory from your thought system. Yeah that's how I feel now. And don't even lie and say. 'oh no I've never had that feeling.' Because I know you have. If you haven't it's going to happen soon. Then yep another horrible thought entered my mind. School! Horray… I think I'll just skip again.

**Mini Flashback..**

"_Why do you make me worry so much?"_

"_What about you is so special?"_

**End mini Flashback**

Right…Sasuke said that I should go…Maybe I'll just try it out a bit more…Yeah. I'll try hard and get good grades and become a ranger just like Sasuke! And then I can finally kick his ass! My revenge for him playing with my heart! I got up and stretched yawning. I'm totally ready for today! I threw my clothes on. And ran to the bathroom. I turned on the ipod Sasuke gave me.

"_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies!"_

I blasted the song just to annoy Sasuke. I tied up my hair into two pony tails. I moved my hips to the song.

"_When I grow up, wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies!"_

I heard something clatter behind me I turned around. Nobody…Please don't be a random pervert…I grabbed my curling iron and peeked around the corner all I saw was black hair and I reacted. I slammed my curling iron on the nearest moving creature.

"Ouch! Dobe! What the hell!"

"Sasuke-teme?!"

"Who do you think! Fuck this hurts."

"Uh, sorry."

Luckily the curling iron wasn't on. But Sasuke was bleeding from his nose. Oh shit I made him bleed.

"Sasuke we have to get you to the hospital! Your nose is bleeding!"

"Oh no it's fine…"

"No its not fine! Your nose is bleeding!"

"I promise it's natural."

"You nose normally bleeds?"

"Yes?"

"You're strange, I'll never understand you. Now out my room."

"I just came to tell you that we're leaving in 30 minutes."

"Yeah yeah teme asshole.."

He walked out of my room and I went back to dancing to the music.

"_But becareful what you wish for cause' you just might get it!"_

I plugged in my earphones and danced out the room still swaying my hips. I barely noticed Sasuke staring when I entered the kitchen. I grabbed the cereal and tapped my foot. I chuckled noticing Sasuke have a hard time swallowing his food.

"You okay there Sasuke?"

"Of course dobe."

Wait a second. Was I sedcucing this man. That was kind of low. Even for me. I stopped dancing and just tapped my foot instead. We soon headed out. It was deathly quiet as we walked. Usually we atleast has idol conforsation. Like have a good sleep. Or we need more jelly. Not today. Today was, the first one to talk will be shut down. Right I'll take my chances.  
"We're running out of milk…"

"Oh, guess we need to get some then, I'll go to the store after school."

The breeze ruffled my wings as we flew. It's been a long time since I noticed how beautiful his dark black wings were. They made him look mysterious. It made me want to find out his every secret. Know everything about him…

"Sasuke."

"Yes dobe."

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday.."

"It's fine. Maybe it was just a joke…I mean I didn't really feel anything when you rejected everything I am."

I don't know what it was. But my heart felt like it shattered into pieces, I felt like just falling. My stomach clenched I felt like throwing up. It felt like my body was falling apart one at a time. My brain was shorting out and it took most of my effort to squeeze out words.

"Oh, really then. That's great. I guess we can just be friends now." I turned away from him to hide the tears that were trying to fall.

"Well I'll meet you at the school."

"Naruko-"

"Bye!"

I turned to look at him then quickly turned away. I shot off into the air wiping my eyes. It hurts…My heart hurts so much…

"Ah!"

I screamed as I hit a tree. I fell down luckily it wasn't to much a fall since I was already getting closer to the ground. I leaned against the tree pulling my legs against myself, and just cried. I let myself cry. Sometimes people need those times to themselves to just cry. It's apart of being human. It's proof we feel pain. It's proof we have emotion. I've never realized how fragile people are. Simply by words we can be torn apart beyond repair. Some people have fears. Snakes, spiders, but mine. Mine is emotional. Snakes and spiders can be defeated. They can be overcome…But pain, loneliness. You can never overcome them by yourself. And that's what annoys me so… I've put up a shell over my emotions. I want someone to break it… I need someone to break it…Sasuke…Please…I need help….Help me, you stupid baka…

**End**

That was emotional for even me…Poor Naru…And the boy from the dreams revealed! :O Don't forget to review! Bye peoplez

Next Chapter: Chapter 7:The Boy With the Black Hair


	7. The Boy With the Black Hair

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto!

Warning:Cussing (dats bout' it .-.)

Authors note: **!READ!** **It's winter and I know this chapter has a lot of confusion but .-. all questions will be answered in the near future! And for the next for weeks chapters might be a bit of chaos. Forgive me _ Don't forget to review and shiz.! !READ!**

Chapter 7: The Boy With The Black Hair

I hung my head picking at the bark of the tree. I had long since ran out of tears to cry. So…Sasuke is the boy from my dreams. I should've know. I sigh, it was one of those sad sighs, when you want to cry but you seem to have just lost the ability. Now I remember… I remember everything. I've broken his heart, more than once. Aren't I just an asshole? I clutch my head as it throbs, it feels like a needle is slowly going through my head.

**Flashback **

"Naruko, you will follow orders."

"But mother, I!"

"Don't call me that you demon."

The words were spewed with pure hatred and disgust. I flinched at the word demon. I hung my head then thought. _Since when has crying helped. Screw this. I hate them…I hate them! I-I- I want this to end!_ I blacked out, giving in to the beast. When I awoke I was covered in blood, my mother before me, her face twisted with disbelief. I covered my mouth with my hands. _What have I done?! Was it me? Did I kill them. No…This isn't what I meant! This isn't what I wanted! How could I have done this?_

_**Simple you have made a contract, with a demon. My name is Kyuubi no Kitsune, nice to finally speak to you Naruko-kun.**_

_If I did make a contract with you, then I should be able to control you! I didn't order this!_

_**Mortal, you do not control me, I could rip your body apart. Your body would fly off in different directions and there would be nobody left to care. You dumped that Uchiha brat, no?**_

_I…I never meant to hurt him.._

_**Typical mortal! It doesn't matter what you meant or did not mean to do! The fact remains it happened. There is nothing you can do. There never was! As a child you were cursed by your family to be the bearer of the contract. Hah! And what a feast I shall make out of you!**_

Demonic laughing sounded in my head. I tuned it out, he was right. And that's what pissed me off the most. I screeched and punched the ground. _Why? Why was I chosen? _I clenched my fists, "I will find the reason why. I swear it."

**End Flashback**

So that's what happened? I was cursed. I reflected on the words I said_ "I will find the reason why, I swear it."_ I sighed. And glared ahead of me, my goal hasn't changed. I won't let anything get in my way.

**Sasuke's POV**

I saw those tears. I made her cry. Shit. I ran after eventually taking off and lifting into the air unfolding my dark black wings. I saw her sitting by the tree her hands clenched. But she wasn't Naruko… Atleast not the one I knew. She'd changed… I landed silently on a tree branch watching her. She got up and marched off. I have a bad feeling about this…

**Back to Naruko's POV**

I walked past the tree Sasuke was in. I knew he was there. But, I didn't want to cause him more heartache. He is the only one I will protect. And I will be able to protect him.

**Ignorant as ever mortal.**

_Hello Kyuubi…_

**You can't protect him without my power.**

_Of course I can. I've gotten this far._

**And how far is that exactly? Failing and skipping classes. Not having your own house. Sounds like he's the one carrying all the weight.**

_Shut up kyuubi, I don't want or need your advice._

**Pfft. You will soon.**

I tuned the annoying kitsune out. I walked back to class and payed complete and utter attention.

"The final test will be coming up soon I expect you all to pass with flying colors! Study and train hard from now on! Remember you will be given your team, and this will be your team until you retire."

I nearly facedesked. I haven't studied all fuckin year. Okay, maybe the protecting Sasuke thing will have to wait a bit… Class ended and I sulked to class Sasuke at my side. I could tell he was a bit worried. I sighed, dammit, I hate asking people for stuff. Maybe I don't need Sasuke's help, I can train by myself.

**Don't be prideful kit.**

_What happened to the mortal thing Kyu?  
_** You act more like a kit or child than a adult or teen mortal. Theres only two ways you'll pass that test. Study with Uchiha brat, or use my power.**

Damn he's right…I hate it when he's right. I let out a long sigh. My breath showed in mist. From the cold snow that was falling around us. I shivered hoping we were close. Alright pride, let's hit the off switch on you for now.

"Hey Sasuke, you know bout' the test coming up and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Uh… I-"

"You need help?"

"Yeah."

He sighed. "Thought so."

"Well fuck you too teme."

"Not up for it dobe."

"I don't know why I asked for your help."

"Is it because I'm drop dead beautiful."

"No."

"So you admit I'm beautiful? Oh Naruko you shouldn't have!"

He imitates a young lovestruck girl. Yeah, this is the relationship we have maintained. It's not all bad. Honestly, I think it's kind of fun. I still haven't really seen Sasuke smile yet. I wonder what it'll look like. I turn to look at him to find him staring at me. I blushed looking away. No Naruko, you gotta protect Sasuke, not use protection. I promised myself. I gave him a hard stare. He glared back.

"I'll be at the house." I mutter. He stares after me. I quicken my pace hurrying to the house. He follows close behind. We enter the house in silence. These are the times I hate…I feel so awkward and uncomforitable. Sasuke got up from the table and walked to his room. He paused at the hallway leading to his room.

"Training starts tomorrow."

"Kay'"

I watched him continue to leave. I ran my fingers through my hair stalking off to my room. Inside my room I put on a stern face.

"Come on out Kyu."

"I don't like this form. It's a midget."

"It's all you got now come out."

A small fox with nine tails flicking behind him emerges from the closet.

"I call sleeping at the foot of your bed."

"Whats with that, you've changed since that time."

"When you're sealed in the same person for 14 years, you grow on them."

"Mhm, sounds unrealistic." I sigh and scratch behind Kyuubi's ears.

"Hey! Don't be all buddy buddy. I'm not a pet kit."

I sigh and lean back on my pillow. Why is Kyuubi being so familiar? Well, either way I don't really trust him. I barely trust myself. Screw it I'm going to bed. I snuggle under the covers and close my eyes. It'd actually been a very eventful day.

**End**

The reason I made Naruko like a mini Sasuke(the one from the real manga) is cause it was always frickin Sasuke who wanted the damn revenge. Its kind of old. So I wanted to try some new shiz and see how it goes! Next chapter will probably be Sasu's POV just to let you know. Oh and the reason I made Sasuke more happy is because, Sasuke is usually so dark, and death…and gloom. I wanna see a happy friendly Sasuke. Atleast friendly to Naruko .-. :D So I hoped you thought it wasn't to chaotic .-. But questions will be answered! I promise! Just don't forget to review and all that good shiz! And I'm sorry I almost missed my deadline -.- I kind of like, didn't realize the week was almost over until like. Wedsday. But I was lazy on wedsday so yeah. Bye peoples! Again review ! :D


	8. Can I Keep It?

Warning:Cussing and minor fluff

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters

Author's Note: Uh hi thar…Enjoy and review please!

Chapter 8: Can I keep It?

**Flashback ^_^ yay -_-**

I blushed kneeling infront of the short blonde girl infront of me. My head felt like it was going to just explode. My cheeks were probably really pink. _I look like an idiot._

"Marry me Naruko" I shoved the flowers in her face. Now it was her turn to blush.

"I think we're to young….We're only 10…" _Shes an idiot, but that's one of the things I like about her I guess._

"Not now, I mean in the future…I like you Naruko."

"I like you too but…who could like a person like me, a demon…"

"I do! What can I do to prove it to you?

"I'm sorry, I just…Cant!"  
She turns away and quickly runs off.

"Wait! Naruko! Wait! Come back!"

_Get your ass back here you asshat._

**End Flashback :D thank you god**

The dream dimmed to fading glimmers of a green world.

"What the hell?"

I let out a loud yawn, it took five seconds for me to realize what happened in the dream.

"What the hell."

_Dreams! Start your day the mindblown way! _I dragged myself from the bed still holding from covers. My brain was mush in the morning, a bomb could go off and I still would feel like crap. I walked into Naruko's room.

"Wake up asshole."

Oh don't we have a wonderful relationship? Just friggin sparkles and cotton candy all day.

"Out my room shithead."

"Only if you come too."

"You're not much of a charmer are you?"

"Never was, never will be."

"Dammit teme, just one day. One fuckin' day. You could let me sleep in."

"But I love ruining your life so much."

"Asshole."

"I know."

Such a wonderful relationship… I wrapped myself in the covers and went to the family room. I sat on the couch resting my head on the arm rest. Ah fuck it worrying is to much.

"Naru hurry up! I'm not gonna wait all day!"

"I'm coming god dammit! Wait for one damn second!"

I walk back to Naruko's door, I could almost hear something. A voice?

"Naruko, who's in there?"

"Uh, nobody."

"Stop being dumb, open the door."

"Go away Sasuke!"  
"Open the door dammit, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing I told you!"

"Its obviously not nothing Naruko!"

I opened the door slowly praying to whatever God that she wasn't naked. Luckily she was wearing clothes, but she was with someone. A small red fox with black markings and nine long tails flailing behind it.

"I think I need an explination dobe."

"Can we keep it?"

"No."

"You're heartless."

"Good thinking Sherlock."

I glared at the small fox, but surprisingly it glared right back. I sighed and turned back to Naruko.

"Dobe we can't keep it. Let's be reasonable mature people. We can't keep it because theres nobody here that will take care of it."

"I will."

"Will you really?"

She paused a moment. "Yes"

I sigh this girl really is a troublesome thing. But that's just another thing I like about her. I rub between my eyebrows considering it.

"Fine. But I'm not paying for your fox expenses."

She beams at me and I just can't help but blush a bit.  
"Oh yeah. What did you want to talk to me about Sasu-teme?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Nevermind. Come on let's begin your training…"

I walked to the Uchiha training grounds. Brings back some memories…Mostly bad, but good ones too. I looked back at Naruko, I wouldn't mind marrying the girl one day. She's really cute and kind…I shake my head, training Sasuke, training… I ponder back at the fox. Wait, did that fox have nine tails? Nah, theres no such thing. The kyuubi was sealed into a child long ago. Honestly, that kid must be pretty brave to have to deal with the kyuubi inside him. People must, absolutely hate him. Wait, what if it's a girl. I blushed, what if it's a cute girl? I shook my head and looked back at Naru-dobe, still following me like a blind idiot. Honestly she's so trusting. I'll have to get her out of that.

"Well we better get started. Lets start with what you need help on."

"Whats the test gonna be on?"

"Clone arrows."

"Seriously? That's the one I suck at…"

"also this one you'll get better at."

"Ram snake then boar right?"

"No dobe, It's Ram snake and tiger. Probably the reason you're failing the jutsu."

"…"  
"You really are an idiot."

"Don't treat me like a child!"

"Only when you stop acting like one!"  
Woops that came out alittle harsh. I leaned against a tree. "Now try to preform the jutsu."

Naruko gave me a pout-glare. It's one of the faces she uses to express her feelings of hatred toward me. Naruko! Why do you do this to me!? Instead of saying those words of affection. The great almighty Sasuke let his pride take control, and just smirked at her ineffective glares. She formed the seals and with a poof of smoke created a somewhat decent clone of one of her arrows. Except there was a small crack. Even though the mistake was small it could have ended horribly. Somehow…Someway….Yeah it probably would've been fine. But still.

"Well keep practicing."

"For how long? Till I get it right?"

"No, practice until you don't get it wrong."

"But that'll take forever."

"You shouldn't have skipped classes. You brought this on yourself you know."

" Alright then. I'll do my best and better!"

I smiled. Not a sadistic smile. But one of my few actual smiles. I placed a small kiss on her forehead then walked back to the house. It took exactly ten seconds for her to realize what happened and for her to start yelling at me. All I could do was smirk. Really Naruko is a idiot, but that's just another reason why I like her I guess. I smiled watching her practice until she dropped. Then practice some more. The reason I want her to practice so long is because I want to become a ranger with her. I want to fight beside her. You may think or say that it's stupid to think that. I know perfectly well is isn't good to get attatched. But I simply can't help it. I also have this weird deja- vu feeling about Naruko. I guess that goes along with the dream I had earlier. Was it just wishful thinking? But why would I have wishful thinking from when I was a child. Ah brain you make no sense. Can't you just tell me instead of being a confusing asshole? Well if life was that easy then we'd all be fat lazy asses. I looked back at Naruko practicing. She looked so graceful but dangerous.

"To bad she's a demon."

I nearly jumped at the voice. Instead I slowly turned around to see the kitsune talking.

"She's nothing but a dirty demon. Not worthy of a Uchiha such as you."

I looked at the fox. Foxes are known for trickery…

"What do you mean fox?

**End**

I love cliffhangers…It makes me feel in control :D Hope you liked! Don't forget to review.


End file.
